


共犯者

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: xp释放！^^
Kudos: 3





	共犯者

今年的准毕业生HiMERU在大三的时候终于找到了一个在全球500强的咨询公司实习的机会，为了这个工作机会HiMERU前前后后找面试攻略和公司资料准备了很久，然后终于过关斩将通过了最后的面试。最后的面试并不是压力群面而只是由直属上司，也是这个分公司的董事长来单独面试。HiMERU第一次进面试房间的时候还有些惊讶，董事长竟然也就比自己没年长太多，外表还非常轻佻，甚至不像个社会人那样鲜红色头发用发蜡打理的时髦兮兮的，与其说是个董事长不如说看上去更像一个牛郎。也许是这样失礼的想法很容易就被看了出来，董事长在HiMERU还愣愣地站在那里的时候就上下迅速打量了几番，然后招呼HiMERU进来坐下。  
HiMERU也一下子回过神来意识到自己犯了面试时候最不能犯的错误，第一印象变成这样很容易就被刷掉吧。这导致HiMERU在接下来为时一个多小时的面试中心情都非常低落，使得原先准备充足的面试资料也没有顺利表达出来。

但这个面试也非常轻松有说有笑的，该说是董事长擅长聊天和领导呢还是性格太过开朗让人相处起来倍感舒适。最后结束的时候，董事长还走过来拍了拍HiMERU的肩，虽然这个动作在心态不好的HiMERU眼里就是一种面试已经泡汤了继续加油吧的信号。  
所以在两天之后收到这家公司董事长的直属秘书的直接电话通知采用的时候，HiMERU还以为自己在做梦。准备成那副漏洞百出的演讲也能通过面试吗？瞬间回想起了最后那个拍肩，HiMERU这才笑眯眯的心情荡漾了起来，准备下午去咖啡店里吃点甜食奖励自己。

正式报道的日子很快就来到了，HiMERU老早就买好了工作用的正装，简洁利落地打扮了起来，甚至把有些垂下来的刘海整个梳起来，看上去稚气感就少了很多。  
进了办公楼层之后，HiMERU在秘书的引领之下走了好长一段路才来到了董事长的办公室。这个公司建筑还挺高大上的，一路上走下来墙壁上没有任何突出到能够很明显被当作是门的地方，甚至整个墙壁整体颜色也全都是白色异常干净，如果没有直属秘书的带路，HiMERU肯定到天黑都摸不到办公室。

说起来也许是领导风格所致，这个秘书外表看起来也异常轻佻，并不像HiMERU这样头发打理得干干净净，正装领带一丝不苟，反而邋邋遢遢的，就像长发女生吃拉面的时候会随手扎起一个小辫子的感觉，虽然秘书是位男性，只是脸蛋长得非常可爱，乍一看会让人误以为是个高挑的可爱女大学生。

“董事，人我带来了。”  
秘书在门口稳重地敲了敲门之后，便退后示意HiMERU进去。转身临走之前，秘书还为难地对HiMERU笑了笑，虽然HiMERU现在还不知道这是什么意思。HiMERU犹豫了一会儿，在脑海中准备了一下问候词便打起精神走了进去。

“早上好，HiMERU是今天刚来报道的实习生，请多指教。”HiMERU看着背对自己坐着的拥有一头红色火焰一般头发的年轻董事长，打完招呼之后只能尴尬地站着等待他回头。放置了一会儿之后，董事才站起来走了过来热情地笑了“哎呀哎呀，你终于来了，那天之后我就一直很想再见你一次。”

HiMERU思考了起来，该不会是说面试的那天，然而明明自己失败了弄得一塌糊涂？  
“你还是好好掩藏一下自己的情绪比较好，以后就是社会人了，轻易被人看出想法还怎么去参加商谈会。”董事依然喋喋不休的说着，“你叫我燐音就行，别像那些员工一样，都说了叫名字还死板的叫我董事，我这人就是不喜欢这样，大家随意点压力不要太大。”  
说着HiMERU看到燐音的眼神瞥了瞥外面不远处坐着的一个粉色头发的员工，看上去比自己还要年轻，非常正经地坐在电脑前做着类似报表的东西，时不时还打着电话非常繁忙的样子。  
“对对，不仅是那个粉毛小子，还有那个秘书，那个秘书真是难搞，都跟了我这么久了还是一定要做出一副正经样子故意叫我董事，明明私下里就叫的名字。总有一天要让他摆不出那副臭脸。”

“哈哈…是的....。”HiMERU也不知道为何就站在这里听着话痨上司就这么说了十几分钟的话，只能摆出营业性微笑应付着。  
“对对，你这么听着也很无聊吧，想知道我为什么直接录用你的原因吗？”燐音突然沉着下来，一点也不见了刚刚那就像个普通毕业大学生一样灿烂的样子。  
“请董事指教。”似乎是燐音废话太多，有些走神的HiMERU也一下子没有转过弯来。  
“都说了叫我名字啦。”燐音皱了皱眉。  
“就是因为，你的演说准备太烂了，一眼就能看出事前准备了很多但由于不自信失败了的样子。”  
这下轮到HiMERU皱眉了，但很快又掩饰了起来笑到，“还请董事多多包涵，非常感谢。”  
“都说了叫我名字！哎算了，一个个都是这样。” 虽然依然抱怨着，但燐音眼神中闪过了一丝狡诈。  
“刚刚听我这句话你觉得不舒服了对吧，不舒服就对了，表明你其实相当觉得自己优秀而被冒犯了吧。以后就把这股劲用在对我做贡献上。”  
“是....恩？对你？”  
“我的公司，所以就是对我做贡献，懂？”  
“了解...”一番交流下来，HiMERU肯定了这个董事脑子不大好。  
不过为了吃饭和自己的履历表能好看点，HiMERU还是依然营业性微笑着。

本以为寒暄就到此为止，谁想到燐音一步步逼近，作为新人的HiMERU也不能不知好歹，只能一步步礼仪性后退拉开距离，直到被逼到退无可退背贴在墙壁的双层玻璃上。没想到燐音就直接壁咚了，距离一下子就缩短到过于接近，“还有，以后在我面前，不要用你那假惺惺的笑脸来应付，我不喜欢。”压着身体在耳边这么说完之后燐音又一下子放下手拉开了距离笑了起来“我喜欢直白的员工。”

由于过于突然，HiMERU都有些蒙了，虽然第六感告诉自己是不是受到了骚扰，但看着上司初见就轻佻的外表和年轻的年龄以及这个性格，HiMERU觉得还是自己多虑了，只能木纳的继续回了一句“好的，会努力去成为您中意的员工。”  
听到这句之后，燐音就指了指不远处的工位让HiMERU暂时先去适应办公了。  
HiMERU坐到位置上之后才发现，其实这位置不大好，因为就直接背对着燐音的办公室，等于一举一动全暴露在他眼下，甚至连偷懒摸鱼都不行吧，即使是作为优秀学生的HiMERU也有想偷懒的时候。  
既然已经变成这样也只能认命了，HiMERU只是有些疑惑，燐音的办公室是那种特殊双层玻璃的构造，也就是从外面根本看不到里面在做什么，最多只能给自己照照镜子整理仪容罢了，但这么做的话，里面肯定会看到外面员工在做什么，真是很不好的一种设计呢。

本以为第一天实习并不会有什么实质性的工作内容，谁想到燐音直接让刚刚还在嫌弃的那个粉毛同事教导起了HiMERU，所以HiMERU第一天就能根据数据做出了还算能看的报表模型。听着秘书的汇报，燐音非常满意，自己的眼光还真没错，相中了一个优秀的员工。  
也许是第一天工作量太大吧，到了七八点钟的时候，大多数员工陆陆续续就开始决定是留下来继续残业还是第二天再来。如果是面试过的其他公司的话，传统上来说大多数都会选择前者，但现在办公室里的大家都渐渐收拾起了东西一个个站起来准备回家了，这让习惯了日式办公的HiMERU感到惊讶，传说还是真的，办公效率高的公司即使员工不经常残业，业务和业绩上也能非常优秀，但，对新人的HiMERU来说并不是这样。

指导自己的同为实习生的人名叫琥珀，年纪轻轻就已经出来找到大手实习工作并且才短短一个礼拜就迅速胜任了这个基础岗位，而且在六点多的时候就完成了全部工作份额利索地收拾好东西离开，只剩下来还有些摸不着头脑的HiMERU和桌子上的一打材料以及密密麻麻的电脑上的表格数据拼搏。  
HiMERU着实有些头疼，就算平日课业上已经实际编了不少模型，但真的到了工作上所应用的又完全不同。HiMERU一边翻起了以往的资料，一边思考起了对策。由于思考的太深，HiMERU并没有意识到办公室里已经只剩下了自己一个人，并且有些区域的灯都被关掉了。  
等到意识过来的时候，HiMERU看着对面黑漆漆的办公区域，心里产生了一丝恐慌，这该怎么办呢，白天的时候还是名为niki的秘书领着自己走过了像迷宫一样的路才到达办公室的，现在这样岂不是没法回家了。

在办公室迷路落难也太搞笑了吧，HiMERU一边发着呆一边思考着，要真是这样可能会成为日本第一个在办公室迷路遇难的笨蛋社畜，毕竟明天还是双休日没有人会来加班。但HiMERU也不是个会轻易放弃的人，立马就站了起来开始摸索起了办公区域试图找到门出去，但是摸了一圈之后也没有什么蛛丝马迹。到最后，HiMERU才无奈地往燐音的办公室走去，抱着最后一丝期望敲了敲门。但果然，并没有什么回应。这下HiMERU真的烦恼了起来，虽然最先觉得头疼的是为何自己会下意识去依靠才刚见面没多久又那么轻佻的人的帮助，即使他是上司，这时候也不可能在空无一人的办公室了。  
就在HiMERU准备回到自己座位继续想新的对策的时候，办公室的门突然打开，而自己就莫名其妙的被一把拉了进去。

一阵冲撞之后终于不再摇晃，HiMERU睁开眼睛发现不知为何躺倒在了董事办公室里的沙发上，也不知为何那个轻佻的人就这么直勾勾盯着自己压在上方。  
“都说了要改改你那一下子就能被人看出想法的表情啊。”眼前的人狡猾地笑了起来。HiMERU这才意识到氛围有些诡异，虽然依然是看上去和白天没有什么不同的开朗又灿烂的笑容，但此刻燐音的眼睛里蕴含着一种莫名的，令人发寒的锐利和渴求。  
“请自重。”HiMERU此刻也管不上什么了，就算实习生只能当一天也无所谓，这种上司还真的是很没有礼仪，对待没有礼貌还再三骚扰自己的人，都可以去告他了吧...HiMERU默默想着，但无奈手腕两边都被紧紧压制住了无法动弹。  
看着HiMERU在努力摆脱的样子，燐音也没什么紧张感，干脆就松开了双手。  
这突然的松手，也让HiMERU有些回不过神，但还是很快理了理衣服就准备往外走，并准备第二天再也不来这鬼地方实习了。然而，并不打得开门。HiMERU有些慌张，用力拉了拉门没有任何反应。

“打不开的哦，没有我的指纹的话”  
“董事....就开门见山地说了吧，您到底想对一个初来乍到的实习生，一个新人，一个小喽罗做什么呢？”  
HiMERU并不想转过身看燐音，也许是害怕面对燐音那双像锋利的剑一样紧盯着自己的眼神。

“哈哈”，只听到密闭的房间里突然响起了鼓掌的声音。这让HiMERU更是浑身一个寒颤。  
“你刚刚，在外面像个无头苍蝇一样无助地走来走去的样子，真的太让我觉得愉悦了。”  
“我也是一觉睡醒就发现到了这个点，没办法，这几天到处开会太累了，正好你那副样子恢复了一点我的精神。”  
也许HiMERU一直没有转过身是个错误吧，就在燐音刚说完话没多久，HiMERU就觉得有什么异样硬挺的玩意儿顶在了臀部上。

“包括，我这里，也精神起来了。” 

耳边突然呵出的炙热吐息声，HiMERU本能就想躲开，但双手很快就又被燐音有力的大手像刚才那样制住，并被强迫按在了玻璃上。  
“其实你今天一整天的样子我都看在眼里，真是太有趣了。”  
“你可能想不到吧，niki那家伙把第一批简历送到办公桌上的时候，我随意把无数简历扔到空中散落在地，一眼挑中了你....哈哈，还真是没辜负我的期望。”  
“多亏了你，后续第二第三批简历，都没戏了哦，是你斩断了别人的希望。”  
燐音慢慢低下头在HiMERU左脸将自己的脸贴上并时不时摩擦着。  
“像你这种嚣张的新人....”  
HiMERU感觉到耳边湿热的吐息更加靠近，甚至有种耳朵轮廓都被舔到的触感。  
“最适合用来调教了。”  
这一句让HiMERU突然感到无端的愤怒，这么久以来的努力就化为了这种人的玩乐吗？但由于一直以来都在努力刻苦学习而营养不良导致身形异常瘦弱，所以就算HiMERU愤怒的用力动弹了几下也依然改变不了现在的姿势，如果有力量的话，真想一拳呼他脸上。  
委屈和不甘的心情充满了内心就快溢出，很快就冲破大脑的控制流露表现了出来。

“要听上司的话哦，都说了表情很容易出卖你的内心。”  
燐音看着落了下了眼泪又满脸写着愤怒怒目圆睁的HiMERU笑出了声。  
“看看玻璃上你的表情吧，真不适合简历经历那么漂亮的精英学生。”

燐音又从左侧缓缓移动到了HiMERU的右侧耳畔低声说了起来，就像恶魔的低语一样，“一会儿我就要让你的表情只剩下，欲求。”  
HiMERU是真的不知道为何今天就碰上这种事了，明明拿到了顶尖公司的offer，明明今天也学到了新的知识，就要断送在这里了吗，如果早知道，琥珀下班的时候一起跟着走就好了，HiMERU只能愤恨地扭动起了手臂试图继续挣扎，并想到了断子绝孙脚的可行性。  
然而越挣扎，燐音抓住HiMERU的手就越紧，甚至抓的HiMERU的指尖都渐渐泛白了起来，而双臂无法挣脱的扭动导致HiMERU身体也扭动了起来，燐音抓住了这个机会抽出一只手环住了HiMERU纤细的腰部往自己这边拽了过来。

“长得这么白净不经世事的样子还挺主动，这是在邀请我吗？”  
也许是破罐子破摔了，HiMERU在一阵沉默之后突然大声笑了起来，“对啊，就是在邀请你那又怎样？董事难不成还会怕区区一个毫无背景的实习生？”  
“呵，就算你抓住我的把柄出去公布给媒体好了，我也可以派秘书压下来，那个人的能力可是非常厉害，你也得多学学他哦，不然怎么来处理日理万机的我的行程呢？”这么说着，燐音就探手伸向了HiMERU的下半身，一下子就找准了位置开始揉捏起来。“唔...！”HiMERU自然是没想到会这么突然，原本以为只要装装样子威吓一下以把柄为要挟就能让这个流氓退下，没想到竟然引狼入室了。  
“你这里，还没有被其他人动过吧，看着就不像是有经验的样子。平时自己有处理吗？”  
“...这是私事无需董事费心，可以放开HiMERU了吗？” HiMERU还在尝试最后的挣扎。  
“怎么可能，你刚刚的表现很直白。”燐音又使坏一样低沉着嗓音在HiMERU耳边说着“我很喜欢。”  
“哦？”HiMERU似乎并没有被燐音的这种流氓腔所吓退，“你的秘书来找你了哦？”  
刚刚在燐音还在话痨的时候，HiMERU就一直在看着外面寻找着机会，没想到还真等来了，自己的推理没错的话，有这样一个老板，秘书肯定非常操心，这下还真的进了办公室往这边走来。

虽然没想到这竟然依然威胁不到燐音，甚至让燐音变本加厉起了手上的动作，还拉开了HiMERU的西装裤子拉链将手探了进去，虽然HiMERU嘴上一直在强硬着，但实际刚刚在燐音的一番揉捏之下，刚被落下了拉链，HiMERU的那份勃起就迅速蹦弹了出来。  
这让HiMERU的脸一下子就像一个煮熟的虾一样瞬间通红，甚至潮红色都染到了耳根。  
“嘴上这么咄咄逼人，身体还真是老实。”燐音一边继续着手上的动作一边挺腰隔着衣物顶起了HiMERU。  
“......都说了…...啊…...，嗯…...秘书在找你了啊，啊嗯…….”  
身体已经不断涌起了一阵有一阵感觉，但HiMERU表面上依然反抗着。  
“外面又看不到我们在做什么。”燐音说着说着褪下了HiMERU的西装裤，由于HiMERU真的用心准备了非常好的西装，所以刚被解开皮带的一瞬间，整条西装裤就滑溜的一掉到底。  
燐音不禁笑了起来又开始褪起了仅剩的一条内裤，直到这时候才发现，因为HiMERU的分身从刚刚开始就一直被不断摩擦揉捏着导致HiMERU腰都软了起来，撑在玻璃上的双手也慢慢失去了力气，为了支撑身体只能撅起了臀部，HiMERU甚至慢慢呻吟了起来。  
这似乎让燐音非常满足。

“燐音，燐音君你还在吗？”  
门外突然响起了秘书的声音，HiMERU虽然现在意识有些混乱，但niki的声音清清楚楚传入了脑中，并且感受到，燐音似乎有些动摇。  
“啊真是的，怎么人又不见了，打电话也不接....真是够了好烦啊，为什么要做给那家伙擦屁股的工作啦！” 名为niki的年轻秘书离开了董事办公室门，坐在了旁边的工位上叹起了气。  
“前辈还没有回家吗？果然还是老样子在找老板啊，不然我帮你一起找找？”不知为何，本以为早早离开了办公室的琥珀此时也从门那边走了进来并向niki靠近。  
“你太认真了琥珀，没必要吃完饭继续回来工作的...”  
“没办法，谁叫我是实习生啊，还是年纪最小的，不努力一点以后万一没法留下来怎么办。”  
琥珀笑了笑从手上的购物袋中拿出了一个甜甜圈递给了niki。

“谢谢。”niki接过了甜甜圈就大口吃了起来，琥珀也坐在了niki旁边，两人就这么无声地吃起了甜甜圈，就像两个腮帮鼓鼓的一灰一粉的小仓鼠一样。似乎只是吃甜食让大脑放空不去想任何事情，对社畜来说也是一种喜悦，虽然琥珀依然一脸面无表情，但niki脸上露出了非常纯真的幸福笑容。  
“前辈...那个人为什么能当董事长呢...”  
“...我也不知道，不过他真的实力很强啦，我跟着他这么久都看在眼里。”  
“所以前辈才会一直跟着他？”  
“....算是啦，毕竟你看我这个样子...也想要体验一下成功的感觉，不然白走人世一趟了。”  
“前辈就没有觉得不满的时候？”  
“当然有啦...但是只要跟着他继续干事业的话，总有一天我也能找到我的价值吧，所以即使现在再苦再累，他再混蛋也没办法，....其实一路走来也挺开心的。”  
“这样....”琥珀舔了舔手指伸了个懒腰，“那我也得更加努力了。”  
两人相视一笑，又继续吃起了下一个甜甜圈。

“...呵呵，原来你也有良心啊？”HiMERU这会儿能够脱手回过头瞧见燐音的表情，也是因为燐音内心动摇了才松懈了吧。

“前辈，听说董事有些精神上的病，这个传闻是真的吗？”  
“谣言啦谣言...但是燐音压力真的很大，所以自从当上董事之后很多性格也有改变啦，比如会有些双重人格之类的，但并不碍事所以就放着他喜欢做什么吧。”  
“双重人格吗...所以平日里董事有时候有些坏心眼的地方就是那个第二个人格？”  
“bingo！记得不要在这个时候被他盯上哦，很恐怖的。”  
“前辈说笑了，这我又没法控制。” 二人依然闲聊着。

HiMERU也许是从燐音动摇的表情中尝到了滋味，眯起眼睛笑了起来，转而便是主动吻了上去，这让燐音突然回过了神，似乎刚刚还在挣扎的眼前的人就像个幻影一样。  
“HiMERU也会因为他人失败的样子而愉悦呢。”HiMERU就这么背对着燐音，主动色情地扭起了腰，“这是报复，你真是活该。”  
这句挑衅让燐音刚刚还在茫然的表情又瞬间回到了原先的样子，“我果然没看错，你就是这种人，你和我是一样的。”燐音说着，就解下了自己的裤子，用早已蓄势待发的分身气势昂昂地对准了HiMERU。

“一起堕落到愉悦的深渊吧。”看着主动抬起臀来的HiMERU，燐音抽出手开始探索起了HiMERU的穴口，一边配合着HiMERU的扭动一边抽插着手指，时不时发出的淫靡水声催发起了HiMERU的兴致，开始连连呻吟出声，肉壁紧裹着手指让燐音觉得好像要融化一样，手指抽出来的时候还带出了不少之前倒下来带入的润滑液，粘稠的液体从穴口慢慢浸出又垂淌至大腿滑落，着实非常色情。  
HiMERU也像是感受到了什么一样，不停地交叉收紧放松着穴口，就像是在催促着更多液体流出一样。  
“真是碧池，你这水淌的就跟个姑娘一样。”燐音用手扒着HiMERU的两瓣屁股嘲讽着，看到玻璃上反射着的HiMERU更加淫荡的表情，这和先前的含蓄和不满相比就像是换了一个人一样。  
虽然看着HiMERU的表情的时候，也能顺便看到外面还在开心聊天的两个人，但正是这样，才更加有种刺激和背德感。燐音自己也知道，只是在发泄而已，但是要从茫茫人海中寻找到一个本性跟自己这么像的同伴来说，又谈何容易，所以在面试的时候诱导着提问HiMERU的时候，就决定了绝不放手，想要一个能够理解同样处境的人，仅仅是跟了自己很久的niki还是不够的。

燐音也有看过医生开过药，但全都没什么效果，压抑和服药依然没什么效果而颓废了很久，时间久了之后突然有一天就觉得，与其因为压力大去烦恼该如何控制，不如就这么全部释放出来，这样反而来得更好，并且确实这么做之后不仅心情上舒服了很多，重新回到职场之后工作状态反而比以前更好了。

看着HiMERU已经湿润的一塌糊涂的后庭，燐音直接对准了上去就是深深挺入，刚开始的异物感还让HiMERU有些不适应，但随着燐音的逐渐由浅入深的抽动，HiMERU也渐渐适应了起来并感受到了快感，更加配合的扭动起了腰部。  
此时眼前突然变黑，HiMERU的双眼被燐音绑上了领带遮盖，虽然也隐隐约约有所猜到是燐音的愧疚心在作祟，但仅仅只是给自己蒙上眼睛也太过狡猾，明明是同享罪名的人。  
然而黑暗使得五感更加敏感了起来，HiMERU更加崛起了臀部纵容着此时在身后冲刺着的人，随着碰撞和抽插的猛烈，办公室里更是充满了甜甜的呻吟声和喘气声，一声声“啊…”“嗯…”的各种甜腻变调刺激着燐音的感官。  
在刺激之下，燐音更加用力快速抽插了起来，在二人共同的一声大幅呻吟之后，二人面对着的办公室墙壁的玻璃上射上了一层淡淡的粘稠液体，正好透过这个角度看去，似乎也像糊在了外面正在交谈的二人身上。此刻这种微妙的背德和罪恶感更加让HiMERU兴奋起来，一直以来装模作样压抑着自己作为学校的优秀学生积攒下来的压力似乎在这会儿统统释放了出来。后庭穴口刚刚射入不久的温热液体随着燐音那根炙热分身的离开而被拽出不少，从HiMERU大腿根部一点点缓慢滑落了下去。抽出来的那一瞬间，HiMERU依然畅快地呻吟出声。  
HiMERU回头看了看燐音之后，二人的唇舌便又交融起来，亲吻的水声又和喘息声交织在了一起。

“是时候看看办公室里燐音君在不在了呢，虽然我觉得这么晚了他应该没那么热心啦，应该还是回家了，要么我去他家找找。”niki吃完甜甜圈舔了舔手指。  
“前辈不要太辛苦了，早点休息吧。”  
“你也是，早点回家吧。”  
niki笑着对琥珀挥了挥手就朝门走去，如果能快点找到燐音就好了呢。


End file.
